Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am
Story The following takes place between 4:00am-5:00am 4:00am Charlotte and Juliet were kissing. Could I join you? asked Caroline. Yes, said Juliet and Juliet and Caroline start to kiss each other. Charlotte start to kiss the body from Juliet in te shower. A woman named Astrid Matthews was watching them via the window. Sam Tucker was at the phone. But Astrid did take her knife and attacked Sam in his throat. Sam was dead. Astrid was hiding herself. A guard saw the dead body from Sam Tucker. What? said guard Ulrich Patterson. Garlik and Ulrich were removing the body? A man in prison, something is wrong here said Galrik. 4:15am Charlotte, Caroline, Ranjina, Melissa and Juliet were walking in the prison. Where is Penelope? asked Juliet. Ulrich walked to Juliet. It looks, we have 1 time to escape finally said Juliet to the group. Where is Penelope? asked Juliet. We’re looking for her said Ulrich. 4:20am Kate, Rachel, Penelope, Angela and Claire saw the cars. Penelope was calling Margaret Doutrmee to pick up Lindsay Maddison and Erica Robertson. Come, we have to go to Alison. What is her name? asked Rachel. Alison Goomer, daughter of Michelle Goomer. Her mother died yesterday said Angela. 4:25am Angela knocked on the door. Alison had sex with Mandy Scarlett, her girlfriend. Alison was opening the door. What are you doing? asked Alison. Penelope, Kate and Rachel were walking with the gun with the captive Claire and Angela. Alison was walking to the computer. Put the gun away said Penelope. Alison gave the gun to Penelope. You’re in this conspiracy said Rachel. Yes, said Alison while turning the computer on. I can give you some interesting information said Alison. Alison was ticking on the computer. My boss is Alex Martin said Alison. His or her identity is never seen. It could be anyone said Alison. Alex gave me orders to send Angela to prison. But you have to know…Charlotte is the mole…and you haven’t got any access anymore to go to the prison said Alison. Claire and Angela were handcuffed. Kate did push Alison on the bed. Go with your girlfriend and come never back said Kate. You haven’t killed your father, Wayne Janssen, but your steph-father Sam Austen accidentialy for not revealing that he wasn’t your father said Alison. 4:30am Tom Jacob walked around the prison. A prisoner Jennifer was new and walked in the prison. Astrid saw her and was calling her boss. Bendra, she’s here. Jennifer? asked Bendra. Yes, said Astrid. Jennifer was going to the prison. Are you a hard asked Astrid. I don’t know about what you’re talking said Jennifer. 4:32am Claire and Angela were much attacked. You could already being a free woman said Claire. Oh yeah…said Penelope. Sure said Claire. I will tell that you saved me said Claire. Angela was bleeding. I can kill you both right now said Penelope. I want to take a shower said Claire. OK, said Rachel. Penelope guard her if she isn’t escaping. She’s the key said Kate. We can’t go back…we don’t know what Alison did. With to many people walking while we aren’t police officers isn’t smart said Rachel. Maybe that’s the best said Kate. It’s 4:40am in the night said Rachel. I should already sleeping said Kate. She has information said Kate. I know said Rachel. This is hard dealing said Kate. 4:42am Claire and Penelope were kissing in the shower. I love you said Penelope. I can deal with the other woman guards said Claire. OK, go further said Penelope. I say that nothing happened and that you were mostly dead said Claire. Deal! said Penelope. 4:45am Claire and Penelope walked out the house back to Del Rizal. What now? asked Kate. Do you got information that we needed? asked Kate. No, it’s already to late. They can’t break out said Angela. We let you go said Rachel, but you have to deliver a message to Juliet Burke. What message? asked Angela. 4:50am Jennifer was smashing the window in a cell. What are you doing? asked Astrid. Juliet came and did put Astrid on the glass, which caused her death. Jennifer and Juliet were kissing. You did a great job, honey said Juliet. 4:52am Angela was walking to Donnie “Donna” Jones, a guard at the prison. Do you have Juliet where she has to be? asked Angela. Yes, said Donnie. Juliet saw Angela. You’re Angela Quinten, family from Charlotte? Is this is a plot? Please tell said Juliet. I can’t tell said Angela. I had to deliver a message from Rachel and Kate. Angela start with her head going to Juliet’s lips. Angela start to kiss Juliet. Juliet was start kissing back and was taking out the clothes from Angela. Are you going to deliver this message back? asked Juliet. Sure said Angela. Angela start kissing Juliet’s breasts. Annemarie Lambert saw the two girls kissing with each other. 5:00am Category:Season 2 Episodes